<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoppípolla by TidbitsAndThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537017">Hoppípolla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts'>TidbitsAndThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fic Stories [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nosebleed, minor blood, nothing major just a gentle bonk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot! Only family! Playing in the rain and then a cozy night in with video games and hot chocolate? Sounds just perfect to Hattie. <br/>This one is based on Hoppípolla by Sigur Rós https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=559un6zgVq4. Please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fic Stories [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoppípolla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Hattie tore through the muddy ground with a laugh. Chasing Alex, she tripped in the drizzle and slid forward on her belly. Somehow, this proved faster than running and she quickly slammed into Alex’s legs, toppling them over with a delighted squeal.</p><p>            “You’re it!” Hattie cheered, scrambling up from the mud and retreating back the way she came.</p><p>            “Hey!” Alex yelped, slipping as they tried to turn suddenly on their heels.</p><p>            Hattie laughed as she ran past Prim, who was still reacting to the change in chaser and trying to come up with a game plan. Hattie climbed up the thorny branch and watched from the vantage point as Alex zeroed in on their sister.</p><p>            It had been so long since Hattie played a game of tag! She hadn’t played since she and Bo had classes together! And even then, they both didn’t play much because of their studies and training.</p><p>            Alex caught up to Prim and tagged her. She looked around for Dimitri who had gotten distracted, watching as Moonjumper and Snatcher worked together to hang up lanterns to make it easier to see in the rain. Moonjumper’s scarlet threads wove through flickering blue flames contained in glass orbs. Hattie and the subconites quickly joined the two ghosts, still wearing their flower crowns like the rest of them.</p><p>            “Oh, we did not mean to distract from your game.” Moonjumper was the first to look down.</p><p>            Hattie glanced towards Prim; whose hood dipped wickedly. She took a step forward and motioned for Moonjumper to lean down. He complied, turning his ear toward her, when she tapped his hair.</p><p>            “You’re It!” She took off. Alex and Dimitri yelped as they scampered away too. Meanwhile, Moonjumper’s mask tilted towards Hattie and she felt a shiver run down her spine.</p><p>            “No…” she said slowly, jumping down from the branch. She barely landed without falling back into the pond surrounding the tree. Moonjumper lunged and she pivoted on her heels. “No, wait!”</p><p>            Only getting a foot away before arms scooped her up into a gentle embrace, she yelped.</p><p>            “I do believe this means,” Moonjumper paused to push his mask up with his thumb, his eyes shining with his smile underneath, “you’re It!”</p><p>            “How could my own papa betray me?” Hattie flopped back in his arms, dramatically draping her arm over her forehead and gripping her chest.</p><p>            Moonjumper chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead and murmured, “I would never, my Little Heart.” When he pulled away, they both looked a little surprised.</p><p>            “Oh, err, I’m sorry—” Moonjumper’s brows furrowed slightly. “I suppose I got carried away, I—”</p><p>            Hattie quickly pressed a kiss to his blue cheek before jumping out of his arms. A surprised hand went to his cheek as she darted away, giggling. Looking for her next victim, she barreled towards the subconites clustered together. When she came too close, they dispersed screaming excitedly but Hattie paused, looking around in the rain.</p><p>            “Looking for someone?” A wicked voice growled.</p><p>            “Ah-ha!” Hattie whirled around and leapt at the voice. She slammed into a cardboard cutout and tumbled to the ground.</p><p>            “Ahahahaha, Foooooooool!” Snatcher snatched her by the cape, and she twisted in his grasp so she could look him in the glowing eye.</p><p>            “Okay, it seems we’re at an impasse now,” Hattie crossed her arms and nodded seriously, starting to turn the other way as she hung limply.</p><p>            “What makes you say that, Kid?” Snatcher chuckled, propping his other hand against his cheek.</p><p>            “Well, clearly the cardboard cutout is officially It, but since it cannot move on its own,” she explained as she turned in a full circle, “it has to forfeit so I win.”</p><p>            “A cardboard cutout can’t be It.” Snatcher smirked.</p><p>            “So, you agree? I win then.”</p><p>            “Wha—!” Snatcher’s smile faltered before stretching widely as he pulled her close, using his free arm to tickle her. “You know that’s not how that works, right?”</p><p>            Hattie squealed as she was tickled before Snatcher nearly lost his grip. He set her down before she could fall, and she scrambled a few paces back.</p><p>            “If that’s the case, then the last person to touch me is It now, correct?” Hattie gave him a mischievous smirk and realization dawned on him. Before he could react further, she blew him a kiss before taking off.</p><p>            “Snatcher’s It!” She cackled as she ran.</p><p>            “That’s it!” Snatcher summoned twin flames in his hands, grinning wickedly as blue potion bottles blinked into existence and hovered around him. “It’s time for me to make a motion for a directed verdict.”</p><p>            “Motion denied!” Prim hollered, drawing his ire.</p><p>            “Sucks to suck!” Snatcher lunged forward, laughing manically as the game of tag intensified. “Because I’m the judge and jury!”</p><p>            Chaos ensued. If the rain didn’t already soak through the players, Snatcher’s potion did. Luckily, his attacks were more for show and he didn’t let the glass bottles shatter against anyone and opted instead to pour it over their heads. Hattie managed to volley a potion back at him, causing him to turn blue. Moonjumper would create the occasional net to protect them from Snatcher’s potions or use a thread to hold back talons so Snatcher couldn’t tag anyone who got too close.</p><p>            They paused only when Hattie tripped in the mud, bonking her nose painfully as she fell face first. However, she quickly rose, not too worse for wear, with her eyes looking bright against the murky dirt that covered her. Alex and Dimitri jumped at her appearance reminding her of the Goofy Mafia, and she immediately held out her arms and shuffled towards them like a zombie. The subconites let out playful screams, running off but pausing until Hattie slowly caught up and then running off again.</p><p>            “Oh, goodness,” Moonjumper cried, floating over to Hattie—causing her to pause—and gently lifting her chin. “It looks like you got a bit of a nosebleed, Little Heart. Does it hurt?”</p><p>            “No.” Hattie made a face as he started to wipe the mud away and Prim and Snatcher joined them. “I’m fine.”</p><p>            “We have been playing for a while,” Prim added.</p><p>            Snatcher summoned a handkerchief and—without hesitation—shrunk down to his princely form so he could hold the cloth square to her nose with a gentle precision.</p><p>            “I’m fine,” Hattie repeated with a huff, pushing his hands away. Suddenly, be it from the tickle of a drop of blood dribbling down or the chill from the rain, she sneezed, aggravating her nose.</p><p>            “Tilt your head back!” Dimitri instructed.</p><p>            “No forward!” Alex exclaimed.</p><p>            “Why don’t you two head back to the village?” Snatcher suggested as he returned the handkerchief to Hattie’s nose. “It’s getting late and I need two brave minions to make sure all the others are weathering the storm alright.”</p><p>            Dimitri and Alex saluted before taking off down the path. Snatcher turned back to Hattie, his glowing gold eyes drooping with his mouth a thin line.</p><p>            “No, no!” He instructed, gently placing his other hand at the back of her head and guiding her forward. “You actually do need to tilt forward a bit. We don’t want you accidentally swallowing blood.”</p><p>            “We didn’t need to stop playing,” Hattie grumbled, her voice sounding nasally.</p><p>            “Don’t worry, Dear.” Prim stepped over and placed a soaking wet cloth hand onto Hattie’s arm. “You know what comes after a day in the rain?”</p><p>            Hattie shook her head, forcing Snatcher to try and follow her movement with the handkerchief.</p><p>            “Hot chocolate!”</p><p>            Hattie’s eyes lit up and Snatcher snorted.</p><p>            “Well now I suppose we don’t have a choice.” He gave Prim a sideways glance. She placed her hands on her hips proudly.</p><p>            “It looks like bleeding has stopped,” Moonjumper said with relief, peering over Snatcher’s shoulders.</p><p>            “You guys worry too much,” Hattie sighed, pushing Snatcher’s hands away again. She sniffled and rubbed her nose. “A little nosebleed isn’t going to keep me down!”</p><p>            Snatcher nodded. He held her gaze with a fondness before pushing into a standing position.</p><p>            “I know, Kiddo.” He motioned for her to give him her hand. Once she held it out, he pressed the handkerchief into her palm. In a soft, low voice he added, “But let us take care of you from time to time.”</p><p>            Prim cooed and Moonjumper clasped his hands to his chest.</p><p>            “Shut it,” Snatcher growled, whirling around and giving them a venomous glare. The two offenders only chuckled before Prim started back towards the hollowed tree.</p><p>            “I need to get the flowers to the village,” she explained after emerging back from the tree with the leftovers from the flower crowns. “Might even convince some of the others to help me make a garden.”</p><p>            “Won’t it be hard in the rain?” Hattie asked, brushing back a soaked lock of hair. She let out a squeak of surprise when she felt arms pluck her up. Suddenly, Snatcher was holding her against his shadowy hip, radiating heat that helped to chase the growing chill in her bones.</p><p>            “Maybe a bit.” Prim shrugged. “So long as we don’t plant any seeds just yet there shouldn’t be a problem. Besides, someone has to give the dwellers something to do.”</p><p>            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Snatcher barked though there wasn’t any bite to his voice.</p><p>            “Nothing,” Prim offered innocently, ambling down the muddy path. She paused, waving towards Hattie. “Have a good evening, Princess!”</p><p>            “Bye, Prim!” Hattie called, clutching to Snatcher with one hand while waving to Prim with the other.</p><p>            Moonjumper drifted closer, his hands still clasped as he tilted his head.</p><p>            “We really should get you out of the rain. Are you ready to go back to your ship?”</p><p>            Hattie nodded, snuggling into Snatcher’s chest. Moonjumper placed a hand on Snatcher’s shoulder and they transported up to the spaceship.</p><p>            At Snatcher’s order and Moonjumper’s urging, she immediately shuffled into the bathroom to shower and dry off. Once she was in cozy pjs with her feet red from the hot water, she padded to the kitchen, where Snatcher and Moonjumper were busily huddled at the stove.</p><p>            “Perhaps a dash of vanilla?” Moonjumper flicked his hand towards the cupboard and used a string to wrap around the bottle of vanilla extract. With a slight flick of his wrist, the bottle flew into his palm.</p><p>            “That’s more than a dash,” Snatcher muttered.</p><p>            “Oh dear, I think you might be right.” Moonjumper paused before shrugging.</p><p>            “Don’t add more! What’s wrong with you?” Snatcher hissed.</p><p>            “Something has to balance out all the cinnamon and dark chocolate.”</p><p>            “That’s what the milk is for, the cream cuts the bitterness. And cinnamon doesn’t need balancing, it’s the perfect spice.”</p><p>            “And vanilla adds a touch of brightness,” Moonjumper hummed excitedly. When he turned to grab a spoon, he must have caught Hattie lingering in the doorway because he did a doubletake and smiled at her, his mask removed. “Little Heart!”</p><p>            “Get over here and taste test, Kiddo.” Snatcher leaned back and crossed his arms. “You can decide what it needs.”</p><p>            “Hot chocolate?” Hattie’s eyes widened as she crossed over to the stove.</p><p>            Moonjumper dipped the spoon into the simmering liquid and removed it carefully. Suspending a hand underneath the spoon to catch any wayward drops, he slowly knelt for Hattie to try it. She blew a few times on the steaming spoonful before taking a sip.</p><p>            The temperature melded with the warmth of the cinnamon. Creaminess touched by fragrant vanilla caused a smile to bloom across her features. The chocolate, of course, carried the two flavors perfectly and coated her tongue with a deliciousness that made her hum in delight.</p><p>            “It’s so good!” She cheered, bouncing on her toes a little.</p><p>            Moonjumper and Snatcher beamed before working in tandem to pull out three mugs and fill them with hot chocolate. While they did that, Hattie retrieved a can of whipped cream from the fridge.</p><p>            “No! There’s enough sugar already!” Snatcher scowled.</p><p>            Hattie pushed her lips into a pout and Moonjumper floated behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and joining her puppy-dog pout.</p><p>            “Please, Snatcher,” Moonjumper pleaded, a light waver in his voice as he tried to keep from laughing. “It’s just a little whipped cream.”</p><p>            “Don’t you want us to be happy?” Hattie added, tilting her head down and looking up into his golden eyes from behind her eyelashes; a trick that always worked on Timothy.</p><p>            “You two are incorrigible!” Snatcher groaned before reaching out a hand and making grabby fingers for the can. Hattie cheered as she handed it over and Moonjumper burst out laughing.</p><p>            With three mugs pilled high with whipped cream, the three found themselves in front of a small T.V. with a gaming system hooked up.</p><p>            “I only have two controllers, so we’ll have to take turns,” Hattie was explaining as she offered one controller to either of them.</p><p>            “I’ll sit out.” Moonjumper held up his hands in surrender.</p><p>            “What is this again?” Snatcher accepted the controller, his eyes narrowing as he examined the buttons on the controller.</p><p>            “A video game!” Hattie glanced down at the single pillow and held up a finger to ask them to wait. With a quick trip to her pillow pile in the bedroom, she returned with a few pillows and set them up around them. She plopped down on her usual pillow and sipped her chocolate while Moonjumper lowered behind her and Snatcher sat with his legs crossed on a pillow next to her.</p><p>            Hattie explained the controls to Corgi Bros and then had to explain what a corgi was. Finally, they started the game. Hattie blazed ahead while Snatcher kept bumping his corgi into objects and falling off of platforms but once he got more comfortable with the controls, he tried to beat Hattie to the shared goal a few times, going so far to push her off of platforms or to jump on her head when she was jumping to send her down into a virtual pit while he flew to victory. What was supposed to be a calm game night turned into yelling in outrage at the T.V. or each other.</p><p>            Meanwhile, Moonjumper sat back, peacefully sipping his hot chocolate between braiding Hattie’s hair and trying out different styles with it.</p><p>            It wasn’t until the final boss for the level that Snatcher and Hattie began working together again. After a couple of game-overs, they finally overcame the wicked vacuum cleaner—which made Rumbi beep sadly until Hattie gave her friend an encouraging pat—and unlocked the next level.</p><p>            “Did you want a turn?” Hattie craned her head back to meet Moonjumper’s gaze.</p><p>            “Oh no,” he chuckled, “I’m quite content to just watch. Keep going.”</p><p>            “Dad, no more jumping on my head.” Hattie gave Snatcher a warning glance and he snorted, reaching over and tousling the new braid Moonjumper had started.</p><p>            Moonjumper let out a pointed sigh before grabbing the brush and smoothing out her hair.</p><p>            “You’ll have to get it in writing.” He winked as they entered the next level.</p><p>            They continued late into the night, fueled by hot chocolate refills Moonjumper would retrieve and spite as they tried to out-game each other. But every time Hattie or Snatcher reached a tough challenge, they swiftly helped each other overcome it. It wasn’t until Hattie started dozing off that they urged her to save and quit, promising to resume the game in the morning. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she drifted as gentle arms scooped her up and they tucked her into bed.</p><p>            “Sleep well, Kiddo.”</p><p>            “Love you, Little Heart.”</p><p>            Warm and cold hands pulled away and she snuggled under her blankets. Smiling, because she knew they would have another great day tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, first I must say THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH for joining me on this little musical journey. I am so grateful for every comment and like and hit and I hope these fics could share a smile! I don't have any plans at the moment to continue the song fic series, but if a song randomly inspires me, I just might add something! For now, though, I'm going to take a little break and work on a new story! So keep your eyes peeled if you're interested. You can also find me on tumblr as ahatintimepieces. I might be posting the occasional update of my planning/writing process there. Or if you have any questions or anything you can shoot me an ask! </p><p>Well that's it! Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think! Have a lovely weekend and I'll see you around!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>